Signal generation techniques are used in a number of electronic and electrical applications for many different purposes including telecommunications and power control. In the context of power control systems, signal generation techniques allow control of the electrical power supplied to electrical devices. A popular known signal generation technique for power control systems is Pulse Width Modulation (PWM), which allows a digital control system to generate variable voltage output levels and/or analogue output signals. PWM techniques utilise a generated series of pulses, typically of equal magnitude but variable width, which control the level of power supplied. To generate direct current (DC) output signals, PWM uses pulses of a constant width to generate an output signal at a particular voltage level. To generate alternating current (AC) output signals, pulses of varying width are used instead. To use PWM for relatively high power applications, the switching device which generates the pulse series is required to be rated for the necessary output power levels and as such are relatively large and expensive.